Franderella
by AddieXConan
Summary: Fran wants to eat some jelly in the Varia's recruitment ball, but his 'family' doesn't allow him.


**Franderella**

Once upon a time, in a faraway and hidden kingdom in, let's say, Italy, there lived little Fran and his very kind granny. Fran was a cute, green-eyed, green-haired boy with a sharp tongue and a sarcastic sense of humor. Despite that, he loved his granny very much and would entertain her with his clever illusions.

However, word of his illusions reached the ear of two 'siblings' in a small 'family', and they wanted him for their own entertainment and amusement. They took poor little Fran away from his granny, (who happily gave him to them thinking that they would teach him history and stuff) and Fran did not refuse them. ( he was sick of eating Granny's stew everyday and he was promised candy)

But the pair didn't include Fran's sarcasm and obnoxiousness in their calculations, and soon they reduced him to an errand boy who was glad enough to clean the fireplace so he can eat some ramen and make fun of his 'family'. The illusionist stayed with his Master Mukuro and a noisy girl called WW-oops- MM for ten years.

The years passed quickly, and one day, a messenger arrived in the family's humble abode. He was a grumpy-looking guy with long white hair and a sword. Fran didn't waste time on attacking him with lovely words, of course. "Old man, what's with that hair. It's not cool at all. Only wimpy girls grow their hair THAT long-" He wasn't able to add anything after, because the man bellowed out with a very loud voice…"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! THE NAME'S SQUALO AND I BEAR A MESSAGE FROM THAT IDIOT BOSS KING XANXUS! HE AND HIS MEN ARE HOLDING A BALL THAT WOULD SCOUT FOR THEIR NEW MEMBER OF THE VARIA FAMILY, AND YOU SCUM ARE ALSO INVITED! WHOEVER THE ROYAL PRINCE CHOOSES WILL BE THE RECRUIT, BECAUSE THAT STUPID BOSS DOESN'T WANT TO BOTHER WORKING! GET THAT, SCUM?" And after those words he left the place mumbling how he still had dozens of people to go to next.

"Wow, a ball~ There will be music and dancing and lots of food right, master? Can I come, huh, can I come?" Fran said to Mukuro with a monotonous voice with a very slight trace of excitement. "Kufufufufu…of course not, my dear student. That ball is an opportunity for me to form an alliance with the Varia. Obviously I could use them to take over the world. If I take you, you'd just be a nuisance." "That's right." MM added. "The Varia pays good, and I might snag a rich guy there. Brats like you should stay home and clean the fireplace." Fran looked straight at the latter and said," I didn't ask for your opinion, WW." "

"IT"S MM!"

"Whatever, anyway, I'm going and that's final. You stupid redheads and pineapple heads can suck on your thumbs here. I'm going." And before the two could shower him with vicious words and attacks, Fran fled the scene and headed for the mansion.

"Ah. Now that I think of it, I don't know the way there. This sucks." Fran muttered. "What to do, what to do? "

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and a small infant with fairy wings appeared. "Who the hell are YOU?" Fran asked. "I'm the fairy godbaby Reborn." The kid replied. "I heard everything and I can help you. I'd prefer if Rokudo Mukuro would not be a part of the vAria. He is necessary to my plan." The baby smirked.

Before Fran could say anything, his plain sleeveless and shorts changed into an impressive uniform and a black hoodie. "What's with the getup?"

"The Varia recently lost their illusionist. If you wear this, you'd give them a good impression." "Can I take it off?" "No." And Fran was snatched by a limo and thrown into the mansion's entrance. "Remember, your deadline on success is twelve. After that, and you'll never have a chance."

Upon entering, Fran saw lots of food. He approached the lavish table, but when he reached for one of the remaining three plates of jelly, it was immediately taken by another guest. Annoyed, he cast an illusion on the guests and made the remaining desserts invisible. Then he proceeded to dine in luxury. This failed to go unnoticed to the prince. "Ushishishi, I saw that you stupid frog. Did you think you could fool the prince?" "…Not really." "Brat." "I don't want to hear that from an interim prince. Prince self-appointed." "POP"

Fran was struck on the hoodie by three weird-looking knives. "Are you trying to be original or something?" And he was hit again. And again. Fran glanced at the clock and it was five to twelve. "You're pretty good. Ok, I've decided on you. I'll recruit you, and I'll torture you forever."

No way. Fran liked the jelly, and his only motive was that. Now that he had gotten what he wanted, it was time to go home. But the hoodie was annoying, so he threw it off and ran full speed back home. Upon arriving, he was greeted by lts of bursting magma and sound explosions.

Meanwhile, the pissed-off prince proceeded to hunt down the 'lucky' winner. He tried jamming the hoodie on every person he encountered, but it never fitted well. The last stop was Kokuyo Land, Fran's humble home with the broken windows.

"Kufufufu, I see, you are looking for someone who fits that… peculiar headpiece. Fine, we'll agree to those conditions."

MM tried it first, but it was too big. "Of course it would slip down, a small head is fitted someone with a small brain with the stupidity to call herself WW."

"It's MM!"

Belphgor glanced at the speaker, because that voice seemed familiar. It pissed him off. But he only saw a boring-looking guy with a terribly cheap choice of clothes.

Next was Mukuro, but the hoodie wouldn't fit him. "Of course, what would you expect, Master? With that tropical spike sticking out of your head, oblviously it wouldn't fit."

"I'll kill you later…" Mukuro glared at Fran.

There was no doubt. With a quick lunge, Belphegor jammed the frog hat down the boy's head and -CLICK!- it fitted perfectly. "So it's you…" The prince grinned menacingly.

And so, Fran ended up joining the Varia after being abducted by Belphegor and Squalo and agreed to join after being promised jelly. And so he lived.. er… happily ever after? O_O..

**EXTRA!**

**Mukuro was taken by the Vindice after they found that he destroyed a valuable piece of pottery shaped like a pineapple.**

**MM disappeared. She was found in a college, trying to find the perfect words to match her name. Obviously she took the insult too seriously.**

**Reborn found a wimpy guy that he convinced to lead the Vongola family that would take over the Varia**

**After a week of helping Fran get used to his job, the Varia family had a widespread case of high blood pressure**


End file.
